


Frozen Wings

by BunnySmoog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But more for now, F/F, I dunno how much I'll write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnySmoog/pseuds/BunnySmoog
Summary: In which Angela Ziegler learns how the cold can make those with wings soar or sink.





	1. Chapter 1

A state of emergency was declared over the city of Reykjavik due to a freak storm. As the city was held in an icy grip, many were thrown into a state of fear and freezing. Winds had been destructive, even for a place that was built and prepared for winter gales. People were unable to retrieve supplies, and any homeless humans or omnics were lost if they were not accepted in out of the weather. On top of it all, it was dark. When each day only gave an hour of sunlight each, it was easy for spirits to fall, for depression to drive many people a bit too far. When Angela had gotten the report of these happenings, she had not wasted a moment in reaching out to help. 

Angela looked so many people in the eyes each day. Usually it was with a cold clinical eye, sometimes with a smile that pushed away the fear her patient might be facing. Nothing could have quite prepared Angela for the look in the irises she viewed now. A soft chocolate brown, wrapped in a sweet, near innocent look with a twinkle of mischief. That pure look of wonder paired with the cold set a spark in her heart that she hadn't felt in such a time. A face drifted to the top of her mind. Mooned cheeks, large glasses, petite lips, side swept bangs and a cherry red pin holding it all up.

She dreamed of her that night. Angela was set tossing in turning through the night as she slept, the sheets roughly scratching at her skin. What come of the woman? Had she just gone quiet after Overwatch had been disbanded? Did she move on to a much calmer life that kept her away from the eye of the public? Was she no longer searching for a way to stop this increasingly dangerous weather? A part of Angela, even in her resting state, started to become angry about the disappearance of the young woman. A dark fear that the climatologist had been raised to such high potential only to fall silently. 

The city was in havoc for days, so many coming forward from things as simple as colds caused by the storm to those who were losing limbs. Even in the field as she dashed from person to person, the wind buffered her Valkyrie suit. Between trying to heal and trying to start empowering these people to take control back in this state of their lives, the woman was exhausted, and her sleep still did not offer her any sort of respite. A quiet woman that echoed so loudly in Angela's mind. Even sometime in her work, her mind would wander, thinking back to those shared glances, the sweets brought and shared over coffee in Angela's office, the smell of bleach almost keeping the memories sharp. 

Finally after a full week and a half of relief efforts, Reykjavik was removed from the state of emergency. After boarding a flight back to her home country, Angela had hoped that she might be able to get some rest. She knew though that she needed to not let this go ignored. Angela kept quiet on her way back through all of the security gates, keeping calm so no one could suspect a thing. Suspect that despite Overwatch shutting down, or her mixed feelings about that event, she was going to be contacting the main system. Even as she slowly separated from others, got further from the airport, she still felt the eyes of the United Nations over her shoulder as she dialed the number. One ring. Two rings. Three. Angela entered a code and waited. 

"Credentials please." The somewhat cold ring of a synthetic voice could still be heard under the cheery tone. The AI Athena was always at work, carefully monitoring her own system. 

"Ziegler, Angela. Die Hügel schreien von deinem Verlust."

There was a moment of silence as things were processed. Another, short ring before a deep voice answered the line. "Uhh...Hello?" They were obviously confused.

"Winston, it is me, Doctor Ziegler."

"I know, Athena told me. How...How can I help you?" Winston still seemed a bit surprised. "I have not heard from you very much. Has something happened?"

Angela looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was near her before she opened the door to her apartment and walked inside. The door was quickly and firmly closed. As she spoke she set her bags on the floor. "Whatever happened to Doctor Zhou? With...With everything that happened, I think I managed to forget, in a way." The blonde woman tried not to frown as she looked in a mirror in the hall. Dark circles were around her eyes, the same way there were back when Overwatch first took a deep fall. The headquarters here. Sometimes, she would still go down to the ruins site, just to scold herself and to remind herself of her failures, of her failed attempts to play God. 

As Angela made her way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, she heard Winston typing and speaking with Athena as they started to pull up the files. The movements of making the dark beverage were nearly ingrained into her soul, and within a few short minutes, she watched as her caffeinated nectar collected in the pot. The liquid had barely reached enough for a cup when Winston cleared his throat. "Due to the uh...Sudden and quite dangerous reports of a freak storm that happened in Antarctica, the team that was sent there has never been extracted. There were plans, I can see them here but then...With what happened with Jack and Gabriel...then the UN...Those plans were never able to be set into motion."

She poured her coffee slowly as she listened to Winston's words. Nine years, and yet no one had even gone to retrieve their bodies. Before her today, no one else had questioned what had happened. A sense of understanding came to Angela, why she had been suddenly haunted. She needed to bring those pour souls back from the bottom of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

As Angela sat in the darkened cabin of plane, surrounded by the team she had gathered together, she felt an odd tightness in her chest. How many times had she told patient's families that their loved one was gone? Yet the idea of approaching the family members of those who were stationed at the ecopoint felt suffocating. All she could think about were how angry they might be, that they deserved to be. Nine years had passed, Overwatch had been disbanded, their families had likely already accepted and moved on, and here she was ready to bring them home. All but one. The one that had sparked this train of thought, that had inspired this mission, had no family left to that could set her to rest. Staring out the window, Angela did her best to accept this fact.

Outside the window, she could have swore she saw a few lights in the distance. She rubbed her eyes, trying to make sure she wasn't wrong, but when she opened them once more there was nothing. A trick of the eye caused by poor sleep, Angela assumed before letting her eyes drift shut. Fuzziness pulled at the edges of her mind, trying to entice her into a deep pit of rest. It battled with the slight sounds of others being disturbed from their slumber. The war had almost been won when a hand gently touched her shoulder. Angela startled awake, the edges of her eyes almost burning as she forced them open to look at who had woken her.

"Ma'am...We have received some very odd transmissions." An omnic pilot, their face keeping still as they spoke. Though she was certainly accepting of the Omnics, and was quite glad that some people were starting to come to peace living side by side with them, in the resting lights of the cabin, their immovable features unnerved her. 

After gathering herself, Angela finally spoke. "What is odd about them? I thought transmissions were common during flights."

"They are, Ma'am. These transmissions however seem to be coming from somewhere within the Antarctic circle." 

She was silent as she considered. "How close are we to our final destination?"

The omnic was silent for a moment as the calculations went through, the AI connecting to the plane to be able to determine the many different factors. "If conditions remain similar, landing will occur in one hour and seventeen minutes."

Angela nodded as she thought over everything, her eyes peering out the window onto the dark land. "What were the transmissions saying?"

"So far the transmissions were rather quiet and jumbled, but it appears there is a female voice." The omnic holds still as it plays the transmission. The voice is faint and sounds like it is coming from underwater, but one word is clear. Backup.

Taking a breath, Angela gets out of her seat and starts to look through the different pieces of equipment. She removes a case and carries it back to her seat. A password and a retina scan later the locks clicked open to reveal her staff and pistol. She carefully removes the pistol and starts to look the weapon over, making sure it is cleaned and ready. After pressing it back into the case she looks to the Omnic that still stood near her seat. "Would you please wake the rest of my crew and inform them to get ready. I do not know what sort of hostile environment is out there besides the cold. I want to have this completed as quickly as possible."

Angela stood in silence as she waited for the ship to slowly lower down to the ground, the jets barely shaking the craft. When it came to a halt she gave a nod to her team. Two body guards, two omnics, and two nurses. She hoped they would be enough to make this in one trip. Even as the door barely cracked she could already feel the chill in the air wishing to bury itself in her bones. Something about the way the snow crunched when the door pressed into it made a part of Angela feel a weird sense of excitement and loneliness. When it fully settled, the group set their way out into the chilled air, searching for a place long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is more build up, but I have some ideas for when Mei actually comes into the picture! Next chapter should be within a day or so.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd sure appreciate any comments, concerns, or suggestions you guys might make~!


End file.
